<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Frozen Reality by Sa_l2384</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998234">Of Frozen Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_l2384/pseuds/Sa_l2384'>Sa_l2384</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of side characters, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Police Officer Choi San, They are whoever you want them to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:39:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_l2384/pseuds/Sa_l2384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Choi is called to the scene of a Hostage Situation.<br/>What the perpetrator wants is the one thing San cannot give him...</p><p>Wooyoung</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Wonshik | Ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Frozen Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'This is Officer Lee here, We got a robbery going down in Gangnam. There are currently 30 hostages that we know of, 20 staff and 10 civilians. The perpetrator is a man, 6 foot, looks to be in his late 20's. He is armed.'<br/>
'This is Captain Kim here. What do you need?'<br/>
'Requesting backup.'<br/>
'Officer Lee has sent his squad from precinct 3 is on his way. Lieutenant Choi is in charge.'<br/>
-<br/>
'Wooyoung I'll give you two options however every 5 minutes you take to choose I will shoot another person in the head. Their lives now depend on you. So, what are you gonna do? Are you going to come with me? Or are you going to go with them and watch as I kill every last one of these people? The choice is yours but I'd make it quick. The clock is Ticking.'<br/>
-<br/>
Lieutenant Choi we have the area surrounded. Squad teams shall arrive in 5 minutes. Where do you need me sir.'<br/>
'Cover all the exits once the squad teams arrive I shall go in and negotiate with him to see if he will release the hostages. Do we know the preps name.'<br/>
'We don't know his real name at this moment of time but he goes by the M.O. of Ravi. We have been able to make contact with him. However he demands to only speak to you. '<br/>
'Very well thank you Officer Park, you are dismissed. Return to your post and wait for further instructions. '<br/>
'Jeon, put the call through.'<br/>
-<br/>
'Better hurry up baby. We don't have all day. And I'm running out of people to kill.'<br/>
By now there were at least 4 killed. Adults and children alike. The darkness which once tormented wooyoung's world was back for him and there was nothing he could do. He wanted Ravi to stop killing but he couldn't bring himself to leave with that monster.<br/>
'i am not your baby'<br/>
2 shots were fired. One at a child no older than 3 the other at his mother, pregnant and due any day soon. Her husband stood crying over his family.<br/>
'Aww Woo baby look what you did. You killed the young family, how could you?'<br/>
' I DID NOTHING'.<br/>
-<br/>
'Lieutenant Choi, Shots were fired!'<br/>
'Shit.'<br/>
This isn't supposed to be happening. San wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at home, with Wooyoung.  They were supposed to be cuddled on the bed watching reruns of that shitty rom-com that Wooyoung loves.<br/>
'Any casualties?'<br/>
'Not that we know. They may be a warning shots but there is a possibility that there are injuries.'<br/>
'Keep me updated Moon.'<br/>
'Park! Who long until the squad arrives!'<br/>
'5 minutes Sir.'<br/>
'You said that when I got here.'<br/>
'They are stuck in traffic. People are trying to leave the city as fast as possible'<br/>
'Of course they are.'<br/>
'Where the fuck is Jeon! What is going on with that fucking phone call!'<br/>
-<br/>
'Did you just raise your voice at me? Oh no that won't do. That won't do at all.'<br/>
The gun goes off again. The man is now dead. The entire family is there holding each other whilst they bleed out on the floor.<br/>
'Ravi stop this. You aren't getting me back. I will never be yours again, you broke me. Both literally and figuratively. I let you get that through you sick psychotic brain.<br/>
'So baby I was wondering. Why did you try to leave me, huh?'<br/>
Wooyoung was astonished at how Ravi only heard what he wanted. Never hearing the real problems.<br/>
' I treated you like a princess. I did everything for you and you still left me. I am so angry I could kill someone'<br/>
There was a sadistic smirk on Ravi's face. He let out a deep cackle.<br/>
'Oh wait... I already did."<br/>
-<br/>
'Choi! He's on.'<br/>
'Hi Ravi. This is Lieutenant Choi.'<br/>
'Oh hey San it's been a while hasn't it.'<br/>
San's heart dropped. He remembered that voice. It was the voice that haunted Wooyoung's nights. The voice that caused their home with so many sleepless nights filled with tears.<br/>
'Wonsik.'<br/>
'Ahh. So he remembers me. Of course you remember me. How could you forget all about your favourite hyung.'<br/>
'Stop with the games Wonsik-si, you are holding innocent people in there for what? Money, publicity, you already have all of that. What is it you want?'<br/>
'Why don't you ask your precious Woo about it?'<br/>
San snapped.<br/>
'Keep Wooyoung out of this.'<br/>
'Now San. I can't do that. I mean who else is going to keep me company in here.'<br/>
No. Wooyoung was at home. His classes finished at 4:30, he messaged saying he reached home at 5.<br/>
'What are you talking about? Wooyoung is-'<br/>
'Baby come here, Sannie wants to talk to you.'<br/>
'Wonsik, what joke are you trying to pull Wooy-'<br/>
'San....? San-ah is that you...?'<br/>
'Wooyoung, bug are you okay? What's going on there? Are you hurt?'<br/>
'San he has killed around 10 people. There is so much blood. San it's all my fault. I can't tak-'<br/>
'That's enough. You make me sick.'<br/>
'YOU SICK BASTARD. IF YOU TOUCH A FUCKING HAIR ON HIS HEAD I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU MY SELF!'<br/>
'How could I not. I just love the face he makes when you cut his skin. Oh and the way he screams. They are melodies to my ears.'<br/>
'What do you want? I will give you anything, but Wooyoung is not an option.'<br/>
'Well then San. I guess you are gonna have to say goodbye to Wooyoung. Cause unless I get to walk out of here safely with Wooyoung on my arm. Everyone in here will die. Every. Single. One.'<br/>
'Including you.'<br/>
'Of course. I'd rather die than let you arrest me.'<br/>
'Give me an hour I'll see what I can do. Please one hour.'<br/>
'Okay you have one hour.'<br/>
'Also let go of the hostages. You don't need them.'<br/>
'No can do Little Choi. I need them as leverage.'<br/>
'Wonsik, at least let go of the women and children.'<br/>
'One condition.'<br/>
'What?'<br/>
'Beg for it. The doors are made of bulletproof glass. I want you to kneel and beg for it.'<br/>
That took a blow to San's pride; the others in the tent are already worried of how he will react.<br/>
'Fine.'<br/>
'One more thing... You call me Hyung.'<br/>
His pride was falling away.<br/>
'Okay...'<br/>
'Okay what?'<br/>
'Okay hyung.'<br/>
-<br/>
There he was. San was kneeling on the gravel, head against the ground. Pleading for Wonsik to let go of the women and children. The sight was breaking Wooyoung. San looked hopeless and it shattered his heart. The tears wouldn't stop falling, and yet Wonsik just stood there laughing.<br/>
'Look at that Wooyoung. You caused this. All you do is ruin people's lives. If you come with me you will save their lives. I'll take care of you, protect you. I'll teach you how to be a better person. how to-'<br/>
There was another gunshot and everything slowed. Ravi's face contorted in pain and he lunged forward, his body pressing against him. Another shot. Ravi's body fell. His chest no longer moved. He's dead.<br/>
Wooyoung looked up to see the man from earlier. He was supposed to be dead, Wooyoung saw it, he saw Ravi shoot this man in the chest, He saw the blood. His brain couldn't process this information. The world is slowly losing colour. The loud ringing in his ears continued as he fell.<br/>
The last thing he hears is a voice screaming his name, it held so much pain. Probably belonged to the silhouette running towards him. But Wooyoung  will never find out. The knife in his chest was his ticket out. He was free know. San can live and love without him being a burden. They will meet again in the end. He will wait for San.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May make this an actual fic in the future, who knows. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>